Love At First Bite
by DeiStarr
Summary: Blaine decides to spend one day doing whatever comes into his head. It leads him across the city, to a bake sale at a public school. There, he meets the boy of his dreams. Slash! Kurt/Blaine


**Title:** Love At First Bite

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Glee or any associated characters. If I did, would I not be relaxing on my yacht rather than writing and posting fics for you lot?

**Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt

**Rating:** PG, or T

**Warnings:** None as of yet.

**Summary:** Blaine decides to spend one day doing whatever comes into his head. It leads him across the city, to a bake sale at a public school. There, he meets the boy of his dreams.

**A/N: **This is AU, takes place during season 1 episode 9, at the bake sale. It's a what-if-Blaine-and-Kurt-met-earlier-and-Blaine-lik ed-Kurt-right-away sort of story. :) I wrote it for my dear friend, VenustusLovesJames. :D

* * *

Blaine walked down the street, humming "It's My Life" to himself. He did a little dance step with a little hip wiggle, then laughed out loud as he continued on his way. He didn't care how he might have looked to passersby. He was in a good mood.

He ran a hand through his short black hair and grinned, brown eyes sparkling. He wasn't even sure why he felt so good – he'd just woken up with the feeling that today was going to be special.

From the moment he got up this morning, he had decided to "just go with it", doing everything based on whatever whim seized him at that moment. It was proving to be a liberating day. He had tried a new cereal with breakfast – oatmeal with apples and a cinnamon stick boiled right into the water. He'd loved it. Next, he'd gone for a walk, taken a bus he was not familiar with, and was now walking in a strange part of the city. But he wasn't worried; he had the feeling he was supposed to be here.

Technically, he was skipping out of school, but it had felt like the right thing to do this morning. And Blaine never did things like this; he highly doubted one simple day of truancy would affect his record. He was wearing street clothes and enjoying the day off.

Speaking of school… there was a school across the street from where he was walking. He was struck by the desire to go check it out. So he waltzed across the street, and in through the front doors. It was a school like most public schools, a lot like the one he'd transferred to Dalton from. He shuddered for a moment under the deluge of memories, many of them unpleasant.

He wandered the halls for a bit, then, realising it was lunch time, decided to go check out the cafeteria. Once there, he spotted a set of tables loaded with cupcakes being sold. "Mmm, I love cupcakes," he murmured. Feeing that once again, this was his lucky day, he headed over to the tables to buy one or two.

When he reached the tables, he forgot all about cupcakes. He stopped and stared. There was a boy sitting there, rather flamboyantly dressed, with short brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes. And his smile was breathtaking.

He realised he was holding his breath, and let it out in a rush. He had a crush on this boy, at first sight – something he'd always thought was silly, but there it was. He knew instantly that this boy was going to be an important part of his life. He slowly walked up to the table.

"Hi, can I buy a cupcake?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the cutie. The boy looked up at him, noticed his intense gaze and flushed.

"Sure," he agreed, and asked for the money. Blaine fished it out of his pocket, still shooting glances at the boy. He realised Blaine's attention was still on him and blushed again.

"I haven't seen you around here; are you new?" he asked.

"Sort of," said Blaine with a smirk. "I go to a different school. I'm playing hooky today."

"You skipped school to go to a different school?" a boy with a buzz cut asked disbelievingly. "Are you crazy?"

"Shut up, Puck," said the cutie.

"Maybe I am," grinned Blaine, and he shot the cute boy he'd been eyeing a wink. The boy smiled back at him, and he held out his hand. "I'm Blaine," he offered.

"Kurt," said Kurt, sounding a trifle breathless. They stayed there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. They were rudely interrupted by a large jock, who saw fit to pour a slushie down Blaine's shirt.

"Whatcha doing, standing there like that; are you a fag or something?" he jeered.

"So what if I am?" said Blaine, coolly. "I'm not ashamed of it." He wondered at his own bravado; he'd left his old school due to bullying, after all. He guessed that it helped that this wasn't his school. "You're the one who should be ashamed; why do you feel so threatened by gays, anyway? Are you trying to hide something?" He quirked an eyebrow suggestively. It came out a little bit of a taunt, and he watched the blood drain from the jock's face while the rest of the cafeteria laughed.

"I'll remember your face," the jock said in a low voice. "I'll get you; just you wait!"

"Oh, I'm shaking," said Blaine, rolling his eyes. This was fun; he liked standing up to the bullies. Of course it was simple when he wouldn't have to worry about facing them later.

The jock stalked away in a huff, embarrassed. Blaine turned back to the table, where Kurt was watching him with open mouthed shock and admiration. He grinned. "Hope I didn't step on any toes there."

"No!" chorused everyone at the table, and they all burst into laughter.

"That was awesome," said a blonde girl.

"Wicked," agreed the boy called Puck.

"Definitely worth watching," smirked a Latino girl.

"You were amazing," breathed Kurt. He was still staring at Blaine, and Blaine couldn't help beaming.

"If I was that amazing," he said, deciding to "just go with it" yet again, "Wanna have dinner with me this Friday?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he stammered for a moment. He blushed again. "Yes," he managed. "I think I'd like that very much!"

Blaine grabbed a napkin and wrote down his contact information. Kurt did the same for him, and they swapped. "I'll call you," he winked as he turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting!" Kurt called back, a happy smile breaking out on his face.

Blaine walked out of the school and headed back the way he came, munching on his cupcake as he went.

He needed to "just go with it" more often, he decided. Today had been a phenomenal day.


End file.
